Descendants/Gallery
Images from the film Descendants. Promotional Images Disneys-Descendants-LOGO.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg Descendants evie and mal.jpg Mal full body.png Jay headshot w/ background.jpg Jay headshot w/out background.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Group promo.jpg Evvie full body.jpg Evvie Headshot w/out background.jpg Headshot w/out background.jpg Headshot w/ background.jpg Descendants-29.png Descendants-30.png Descendants-33.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Group headshot.jpg Descendants-34.jpg 635646919236153936-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY09.JPG|Descendants Ben 635646919233189898-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY08.JPG|Carlos De Vill 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Descendants Mal and Maleficent 635646919233345900-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY07.JPG|Descendants Evie 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG|Descendants Villain line up 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG|Descendants Evie Jay Mal and Carlos 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG|Descendants Mal- Long Live Evil 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG|Descendants- Ben and Mal Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Isle group promo.jpg Mal bio.jpg Evvie bio.jpg Carlos bio.jpg Jay bio.jpg Ben bio.jpg Chad Charming.jpg Doug info.jpg Jane info.jpg Lonnie info.jpg Audrey info.jpg Ben promo.jpg|Ben promo, Auradon Audrey castle .jpg|Audrey promo, Auradon Jane promo.jpg|Jane promo, Auradon Lonnie promo.jpg|Lonnie promo, Auradon Chad promo.jpg|Chad Charming promo, Auradon Doug promo.jpg|Doug promo, Auradon Mal promo.jpg|Mal promo, Isle Evvie promo.jpg|Evie promo, Isle Jay promo.jpg|Jay promo, Isle Carlos promo.jpg|Carlos promo, Isle descendants-jay.jpg|Descendants Jay MAH.jpg|Mal-Aussie-Headshot EAH.jpg|Evie-Aussie-Headshot JAH.jpg|Jane-Aussie-Headshot CAH.jpg|Carlos-Aussie-Headshot JAYH.jpg|Jay-Aussie-Headshot BAH.jpg|Ben-Aussie-Headshot AAH.jpg|Audrey-Aussie-Headshot ChadAH.jpg|Chad-Aussie-Headshot DAH.jpg|Doug-Aussie-Headshot LAH.jpg|Lonnie-Aussie-Headshot Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg LLE.jpg|Long live EVIL Mal file.jpg Evil remembered.jpg Go away.jpg Our Royal Crush.jpg Audrey Promo.jpg|Snooze Picnic.jpg|Ben & Audrey Villain Rehab.jpg|Lonnie's Villain Rehab Descendants Logo Extended Trailer.png Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg|Villain Kids wallpaper Heroes prom.jpg|Heroes prom promo DescendantsDVD.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Descendants-116.jpg Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants - Fairy Godmother Promo.jpg Auradon Prep Carlos.jpg|Carlos Promo, Auradon Auradon Prep Evie.jpg|Evie Promo, Auradon Auradon Prep Jay.jpg|Jay Promo, Auradon Auradon Prep Mal.jpg|Mal Promo, Auradon You Have Different Ball Gowns.jpg Such A Princess.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-122.jpg The Boys of Auradon Prep.jpg Chad's Workout Playlist.jpg Auradon Royal Family.jpg the-faces-of-auradon.jpg Descendants-123.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Fairy Godmother and her Daughter Jane.jpg Cruella and her son Carlos.jpg Jafar and his son Jay.jpg The Evil Queen and her daughter Evie.jpg Kickin' It Old School.jpg Coronation Bae.jpg Descendants - Carlos' Symbol.jpg Descendants - Evie's Symbol.jpg Descendants - Jay's Symbol.jpg Descendants - Mal's Symbol.jpg Descendants - Audrey.jpg Getting the Jitters.jpg PURE EVIL!.jpg Could Auradon High's top jock go pro.jpg The Villain Kid Files Jay.jpg Keepin' it Classic.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg be-our-guest-auradon.jpg official-auradon-psa.jpg official-auradon-psa1.jpg overhead-in-auradon.jpg auradon-spring.jpg overhead-in-auradon 1.jpg Descendants - Ben, Chad and Audrey.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-131.jpg Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-133.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-135.jpg A Day in the Life of Prince Ben.jpg romancing-around-the-capital.jpg Descendants-137.jpg Aladdin and the Lamps.jpg The Villain Kid File - Carlos.jpg Queen Belle's Book Drive.jpg The Villain Kid Files - Evie.jpg Summer of Skills.jpg Be On Your Toes Today.jpg Descendants-138.png Q and A with Doug.jpg Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-140.png Descendants-141.jpg Descendants-142.jpg Descendants-143.jpg Descendants-144.jpg Descendants-145.jpg Descendants-146.jpg Descendants-147.jpg Descendants-149.jpg Descendants-150.jpg Descendants-151.jpg Descendants-152.jpg Descendants-153.jpg Descendants-154.jpg Descendants-155.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-157.jpg Descendants-158.jpg Descendants-159.png Descendants-160.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants-163.jpg Descendants-164.jpg Descendants-165.jpg Descendants Maleficent 1.png Descendants-183.jpg they were raised.jpg evie-descendants.jpg Descendants-187.jpg If the Shoe Fits.jpg Descendants 11 Days.png Descendants 12 Days.png Descendants 13 Days.png Descendants 14 Days.png Descendants 15 ays.png Descendants 16 Days.png Descendants 17 Days.png Descendants 18 Days.png Descendants 19 Days.png Descendants 20 Days.png Descendants 21 Days.png Descendants 23 Days.png Descendants 24 Days.png Descendants 25 Days.png Descendants-194.png Descendants-195.jpg Descendants-196.jpg Descendants-197.jpg Descendants-198.jpg Production Photos Ben&Mal.jpg 10517210_555065247932737_5903411217936376307_o.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Ben and Mal 2.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 4.jpg Descendants 5.jpg Descendants 6.jpg Descendants 8.jpg Descendants 10.jpg Descendants 11.jpg Descendants 14.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants-25.jpg Snow White in Disney Descendants.jpg|Stephanie Bennett as Snow White Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 1.jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 2.jpg belle-beast-and-ben.jpg-large.jpg descendants212.jpg descendants1.jpg Queen Belle.jpg B-5x_YgUsAADoZK.jpg|Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen Cameron Boyce and Brenna D'Amico on the set of Descendants.jpg Cameron Boyce and Sarah Jeffery on the set of Descendants.jpg Hugs w/ Carson.jpg|Cameron & Sofia hug sarah-jeffrey-descendants.jpg Descendants-128.jpg Screenshots Descendants-20.png|"Stealing candy, Mal?" Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-22.png|"That's my nasty little girl." Descendants-23.png Descendants-24.png Good group.jpg Descendants-35.png|Isle of the Lost Descendants-36.png Descendants-37.png|Cruella De Vil Descendants-38.png|Jafar Evil_Queen_Grimhilde.png|The Evil Queen Descendants-39.png|Maleficent Descendants-40.png Descendants-41.png Descendants-42.png Descendants-43.png Descendants-44.png|Telling the kids they are going to Auradon Prep Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-46.png Descendants-47.png|"I don't do uniforms." Descendants-48.png Descendants-49.png Descendants-50.png|"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." Descendants-51.png|"Beauty is pain." Descendants-52.png Descendants-53.png Descendants-54.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, fore swear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-57.png Descendants-58.png Descendants-59.png Descendants-60.png Descendants-61.png Descendants-62.png Descendants-63.png Descendants-64.png Descendants-65.png Descendants-66.png Descendants-67.png Descendants-68.png|Heading for Auradon Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-71.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-74.png Descendants-75.png Descendants-76.png Descendants-77.png|Maleficent as a dragon Descendants-78.png Descendants-79.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-81.png Descendants-82.png Descendants-83.png Descendants-84.png Descendants-85.png Descendants-86.png Descendants-87.png Descendants-88.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-90.png Descendants-91.png Descendants-92.png Descendants-93.png Descendants-94.png Descendants-95.png Descendants-96.png Descendants-97.png Villains_Have_Fun.png Descendants-98.png Descendants-99.png Descendants-100.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-102.png Descendants-103.png Descendants-104.png Descendants-105.png Descendants-106.png Descendants-107.png Descendants-108.png Descendants-109.png Descendants-110.png Descendants-111.png Descendants-112.png Descendants-113.png|"We are not our parents!" Descendants-114.png Descendants-166.png Descendants-167.png Descendants-168.png Descendants-169.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-171.png|"Ben asked me out on a date." Descendants-172.png|Evie getting Mal ready for her date with Ben Descendants-173.png|"I never had a sister." Descendants-174.png|"Well now you do." Descendants-175.png Descendants-176.png Descendants-177.png Descendants-178.png Descendants-179.png Descendants-180.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-182.png Descendants-184.png Descendants-185.png Descendants-186.png Printed Media Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg|Mal's Diary Mal's Spell Book.jpg|Mal's Spell Book Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Merchandise Descendants Dolls.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 1.png Descendants Costumes 2.png Descendants Costumes 3.png Descendants Costumes 4.png Descendants Costumes 5.png Descendants Costumes 6.png Disney Loonie Corornation Girls Halloween Costume.png Lonnie Doll 1.jpg Lonnie Doll 2.jpg Jane Doll 3.jpg Jane Doll 4.jpg Evie Doll 3.jpg Evie Doll 4.jpg Evie Doll 1.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 2.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 1.jpg Carlos Doll 1.jpg Evie and Carlos Dolls 3.jpg Mal Doll 8.jpg Mal Doll 7.jpg Mal Doll 5.jpg Mal Doll 4.jpg Mal Doll 2.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 2.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 1.jpg Audrey Doll 3.jpg Audrey Doll 4.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 1.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 2.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 1.jpg Evie Coronation Doll 2.jpg Jane Coronation Doll 1.jpg Jane Coronation Doll 2.jpg Lonnie Coronation Doll 1.jpg Lonnie Coronation Doll 2.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 3.jpg Ben Doll 1.jpg Mal Doll 9.jpg Descendants Merchandise 1.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants Merchandise 3.jpg Descendants Merchandise 4.jpg Descendants Merchandise 5.jpg Descendants Merchandise 6.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 9.jpg Descendants Merchandise 10.jpg Descendants Merchandise 11.jpg Descendants Merchandise 12.jpg Descendants Merchandise 13.jpg Descendants Backpack 1.jpg Descendants Backpack 2.jpg Miscellaneous Descendants-26.png Descendants-27.png Descendants-28.png Descendant motif1.png|Dragon Spray Descendant mofif2.png|Long Live Evil Spray Map of Auradon.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 1.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants Themed Activities 3.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants-136.png Descendant motif2.png|Long Live Evil (Cruella) Descendant motif3.png|Long Live Evil (Jafar) Descendant motif4.png|Long Live Evil (Evil Queen) Category:Movie galleries Category:Galleries Category:Descendants galleries